


Din'anshiral

by parasitic



Series: Lathbora viran [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Feels, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Solas, Duty, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Loneliness, Love, POV Solas, Sad, Solas Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasitic/pseuds/parasitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas POV, Final Trespasser scene.</p><p>There's angst and it's lovely, bask in it's glory. Can't fight it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Din'anshiral

“You don’t have to be alone..I can be there with you until the last breath.”

And for a moment, he believed. He believed her as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. He saw her expression, unshaken by the revelation before her, contorted in worry and sadness. What he wouldn’t do to hold her face in his and tell her how much she truly meant to him…how much he wanted her to stay by his side. _But I can’t have you perish and disappear right before my eyes._ He knew the path he had paved for himself long ago was one of certain death, and he would not have her throw away what was left of her, her life, for him. He watched her as she held back the tears in her eyes as they fought their way out of her eyes, slowly.His hand twitched at his side wanting to wipe her tears away, an instinct which he had grown accustomed to, as he forced his hand to stay at his side. He grimaced at the thought of leaving her there, again just as he had done so before. But this time, would be the final one. He would never see her again, feel her warmth when she tried to stand as near him as he would let her before he would broaden the gap between them with a single step. It seemed foolish to him now, how he had avoided her affections. 

“I will never forget you.” He says as he makes his feet move. He hears the clink of his armor and it reminds him of his purpose, of what he has to do. But, in that moment, his vhenan’s quiet sob echoes through him. Makes him halt, hesitate, slightly as he makes his way toward the large eluvian set before him. _Ar lath ma._ In those brief seconds he closes his eyes as he crosses through the eluvian. He feels the familiar magic engulf him as he keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer if only to preserve the memory of his love. It aches. His whole body aches as he refuses to open his eyes. Instead he falls to his knees, his armor now feeling unnecessary and too heavy against his chest. He opens his eyes then, but the tears don’t come. They never do.

_Ir abelas mala suledin nadas, ma vhenan._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ar lath ma. - I love you.  
> Ir abelas mala suledin nadas, ma vhenan. - I'm sorry now you must endure, my heart.
> 
> Requests? You know where to ask!


End file.
